


Show Me If You Want Me

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Killmonger, College, M/M, MIT, Top M'Baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erik began to replay the day in his head.Homework.Nakia.Party.Drinking.Cute boy.Mess.How the hell was he going to turn this around?orErik can’t help but think he’s screwing everything up with the man he just met.





	Show Me If You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting something online in years, writing smut, and using AO3 so…be nice inspired by one of my mutuals tweets. https://twitter.com/koryororo/status/970764755832107008
> 
> I did my best :)

The air around Erik was coated with a thick scent of vodka and weed, the smell trickling up his nose as he stood leaning against a staircase. It wasn’t that he hated parties that kept him from enjoying the fun, he sometimes needed a night out after a week of cramming his head with formulas and other bullshit his professors swore he needed to learn. But it wasn’t the end of the week, it was Thursday or “Thirsty Thursday” his friend Nakia explained to him. An hour ago she rudely barged into his dorm room demanding him to get dressed in the three minutes it took for the Uber to arrive. After thirty minutes of begging Erik gave in putting his physics homework aside and quickly put on black jeans throwing his jean jacket over a white t-shirt. 

It bugged him that he left his homework unfinished even if it wasn’t due for three days. Coming into MIT on a full scholarship he had to prove he wasn’t just another ghetto kid from the hood who got lucky. If that meant completing his homework before the due date or staying up till 6 am studying for a test at 8 am so be it. He was a kid that grew up too fast cooking for himself, sweeping up hair in barber shops or delivering newspaper just have some change in his pocket. His childhood left memories and feelings that impacted him every day, but with those emotions, he’s learning to move on and accept the shitty past and work harder for a better future. 

“I can hear you overthinking from here,” Nakia shouted over the music placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder. “Please try to have a good time, you’re going to stress yourself into a heart attack.” She joked. 

Nakia wore a vibrant green sequin dress that complemented her deep skin, she was gorgeous in every way imaginable and if Erik wasn’t gay she’d probably be the first on his list of women to sleep with. He can still remember being paired with her earlier in the semester for a chemistry project and being taken aback by her beauty and knowledge, it was almost so intimating Erik wanted to switch partners. Nakia was a 100% no bullshit person which Erik respected and was also part of the reason they got along so well.

He smiled at her, even in the dark light of the party Nakia managed to light up the room with her radiant smile. “I’m having a good time, just thinking over some assignments.” Erik lied. 

“Oh please, you work so hard your GPA is probably a 10.0.” She laughed shoving a red cup into Erik’s hand.

He pulled the cup up to his nose and sniffed, it was strong but didn’t smell like anything he could pinpoint, “the hell is this?”

“Something to help you loosen up and stop thinking about all your goddamn assignments.” Nakia giggled and started swaying her hips with the beat to Erik’s amusement.  
Erik moves over to her and starts moving to her rhythm taking a long sip of the mysterious drink, his face turning sour. He looked over at Nakia who stopped dancing and instead had her head thrown back laughing, Erik glared, was she trying to poison him?

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said in between laughter. "I don't know what it is, but it got me pretty loose."

“I swear you’re going to be the death of me.” He said rolling his eyes despite the bad taste he took another long sip, this time prepared for the burning sensation trailing down his throat.

“Yet you love me and you’re going to love me even more, I want you to meet someone,” Nakia said jumping up and down, clearly excited.

She disappeared into the crowd before Erik could ask questions or protest. He knew Nakia had been trying to set him up the moment he confided in her and her he was gay, claiming he needed a "good dick" in his life with all the studying and stressing he did with college. It wasn't as if Erik didn’t let his mind wander around the thought of having a boyfriend or even casual sex from time to time, but his need to be ahead of everyone else didn’t allow him to indulge in his wants. 

In the room full of people Erik couldn’t help but notice the figure coming towards him and he'd be lying if he said he wasn’t losing his breath. The man wasn't hard to miss due to the tall height and shocking good looks, he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of intoxicated bodies. At his wrist was Nakia pulling him closer and closer. Erik took a long drink from his cup needing all the liquid courage he could sip on to keep his nerves at bay.

“Hello,” was the first thing out of the man's mouth as Nakia placed him in front of Erik presenting him like he was a gift. He was more than a few inches than Erik and everything about him was breathtaking. Up close Erik could take in all the details he couldn't make out from across the room. His trimmed beard and lined haircut, all the way to the muscles bold and bulging through his tight black sweater. 

He was beautiful and Erik was drooling.

“Sup,” Erik said trying to take some type of control in the situation, it failed. Sup, really? Idiot. 

Nakia rolled her eyes, “Erik this is M’Baku and M’Baku this is Erik,” she introduced through the satisfied smirk on her face. “M’Baku is one of my fellow MIT international students, he’s from Africa too.” 

“Nice to meet you Erik, Nakia here as told me a little about you already.” He laughs and Erik thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

“All good things I hope.” He smiles weakly sending Nakia a silent death glare. A big part of him knows she wouldn't say anything that could embarrass him, but this woman was a mystery, he can't always be too sure.

Nakia slaps his shoulder, “Of course all good things. Now I’m going to find the DJ this music is boring me.” She quickly stalked away leaving the two men to stand awkwardly next to each other. 

The liquid courage he'd hoped for was nonexistent, the nerves flowed freely through his skin like a freight train as he felt his palms begin to sweat. Erik didn't know what it was that made him lose half his motor skills and decided to further prevent himself from looking like a fool, staring straight ahead, putting full focus on the couple almost fucking in the corner.

After a few moments, M’Baku spoke up.

“How do you like MIT?” He asked looking over to Erik who was busy gazing out into the scene, eyes not meeting his.

Erik made a confused face at the question, he didn’t know why he was taken aback by it, normally when you meet someone at these parties the first thing out their mouth was some cheesy pickup line. M'Baku's question had no sexual innuendo behind it. A party with the sole purpose for people to have drunken one night stands wasn’t the ideal place to play 20 questions.

“I- uh it’s good,” Erik answered continuing to look out into the people in front of him. 

The man beside him chuckled, “I can’t help but feel as if you’re uninterested in this conversation.” M’Baku said. His voice held a light tone, but the words weighed heavy on Erik. 

“What makes you say that?” He asks pursing his lips together.

“For starters, you haven’t even looked at me,” M’Baku let out another airy sound, he seemed to find things easily humorous. “Then you seem to have something on your mind like you’re not all the way here or you’re not interested in me.”

Erik turned his head to looked at the man beside him, he still had an amused smirk on his face despite the topic of conversation and Erik’s heart skipped. He hadn’t meant to ignore. “I’m just not used to this,” he said honestly.

“You’re not used to someone having a casual conversation with you?” M’Baku pressed for further explanation with an amused expression, “You must not be a well-liked person.” 

“You could say that,” It was Erik’s turn to laugh.  
“I meant more so the conversation part, most guys would have said ten dumbass pick up lines and then tell me about all the positions they’re going to fuck me in, but come in their pants three seconds into the ride over to their place.” He glanced up at M'Baku who had a funny look on his face grinning down at Erik. 

“So, is that your way of telling me you want to have sex w-” instantaneously someone bumped into M’Baku sending him stumbling forward and the content in his cup spilling all over Erik’s, purple liquid staining his clothes.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so so so fucking sorry.” The girl apologized with wide eyes, it was obvious she was under the influence in the way she fought to remain upright. 

Erik didn’t answer, instead, he took deep breaths trying to keep himself from flipping out. He was well aware of his temper, it had been out of control when Erik was a kid and caused him to be sent in and out of foster homes. His various foster parents worried about the things he was capable of if angry enough to follow through with them. Even though he’d gotten a lot better, anger was still one of those demons from his past he had trouble sustaining so he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Erik didn’t want to blow up at some drunk asshole or scare away M’Baku before he'd even get to correcting the mistake he already made. 

“It’s fine,” M’Baku says for him taking Erik’s hand and leading him towards the exit of the party. Erik said nothing, just let himself be led by the man before him, too busy in his own mind to protest. On his way out he noticed Nakia standing at the DJ booth giving him a thumbs up still having hope in his night ending on good terms. That makes one of them.

Once they were outside Erik huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “this whole thing was a disaster I’m just gonna Uber back to my dorm I guess.” He looked down at his shirt and sighed, suddenly feeling sorry for himself, was this some cruel punishment from the universe for abandoning his studies. 

M’Baku howled a loud laugh, “If you are done, I’d like to take you back to my apartment. I feel bad and the drink was mine, the least you could do is let me clean you up.”

 

_______________

The Uber ride to M’Baku’s apartment was short and silent, the car stopped in front of a brick building titled “Flours Lux Apartments” Erik rolled his eyes, of course, he lived in a luxurious apartment. M’Baku thanked the driver and led Erik to an elevator, button “17” lighting up with a push. The ride again was short and silent and soon after Erik found himself standing in the middle of an apartment that looked as if it came straight for a home decor magazine. The entire apartment was a contrast of grays, whites, and browns and Erik couldn’t help but notice the tribal patterns presented on the pillows and the African masks. He felt out of place surrounded by the aesthetic design. 

“Your crib is cool.” Erik complemented looking over at the grey fur rug stretched across the living room floor.

“I am glad you think so, I do not have many visitors.” He flashed Erik another one of his wide smiles. “Here, the bathroom is three doors down I’m just going to run upstairs and get you something fresh to change into.” With nothing else, M’Baku stalks up the stairs leaving Erik to find the bathroom that wasn’t as difficult since the door was cracked open.

He closed the door taking a look at himself in the mirror. His dreads were all over the place, no longer hanging to one side with all the chaos of the night. His jean jacket was thankfully safe and from the splash, though his shirt and pants were not as lucky. He took the jacket off and hung it on a hook behind the door while he began to replay the day in his head.

Homework.  
Nakia.  
Party.  
Drinking.  
Cute boy.  
Mess. 

How the hell was he going to turn this around, was M’Baku only being nice to him because he felt sorry for Erik or because he was Nakia’s friend. There had to be something because there was no way he could actually like Erik, in only the span of an hour he had seen how screwed up Erik’s luck was. M'Baku was sexy as hell, clearly came from wealth, and could probably get anyone he wanted...what did he want with Erik. At that moment Erik reached for his jacket getting ready to leave when the door swung opened and hit him right in the face. 

“Fucking hell,” He shouted backing away so M’Baku could enter the bathroom. His head throbbed from the impact of the door and Erik silently prayed he wouldn’t have a knot on his forehead.

“I’m sorry, I did not think you would be by the door,” M’Baku explained setting a pile of clothes down on the counter before tending to Erik.  
“Here sit.” He demanded, patting the opposite side of the marble.

Erik sat without hesitation the thought of leaving disappearing. M’Baku dug inside one of the many cabinets lined on the wall and emerged with a washcloth, wetting it in the vessel sink beside Erik’s thigh. 

“I can do it myself,” Erik said, all of a sudden feeling small. The skin around his neck flushed as M'Baku rung out the excess water from the rag, maneuvering his way between Erik's legs.

“Nonsense, shirt off,” M’Baku said. 

Again with no second thought, Erik complied with his demand lifting the shirt over his head and placing it in his lap. He somehow felt vulnerable under the eyes that watched him without a shirt covering his skin. M’Baku got to work wiping gently on Erik’s chest, who tensed from his touch observing his careful hands rub the grime away. Erik decided starring down into his lap was a better option than looking up at M'Baku, he was so close Erik could feel his breath faintly touching his cheek.

“What is that?” M’Baku asked gesturing to the chain around Erik’s neck, his father's ring. It had become a part of him at this point in life and he’d sometimes forgot the chain was around his neck. 

Erik cleared his throat, “My dad’s ring...he passed away when I was young.” He can still recall holding his father's lifeless body in his hands until the police arrived. It was one those events permanently marked in his memory, the day everything was taken away from him.

Instead of pity or feeling bad for him, M’Baku said, “I’m sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry... everybody dies," Erik whispered. The air around felt heavy as Erik's statement sat without a response. "Guess I ruined the mood," He joked lightly hoping for an answer.

"Not quite," M'Baku gave a weak grin.  
“You may have found it hard to believe earlier, but I would appreciate getting to know you,” He said taking Erik's chin in his hands forcing him to look at him. 

The moment their gaze met, Erik could see the warmth dancing in M'Baku's eyes. His breath hitched, feeling hazy, something about the way M'Baku starred into him made him feel different, defenseless almost and he couldn't figure out if he should turn the feeling way or invite it in. 

Instead, he laughed, “Bruh, here I was thinking you just wanted to fuck. You don’t have to be so nice to me.” Erik pushed the man's hand off his chest, the little distance providing space to breathe.

“You know,” M’Baku said removing himself from Erik as he'd been burned by his words. “I'm not being nice to you, I am being myself. If you don’t want to tell me about yourself fine, I cannot make you do something you do not wish."

He handed Erik the clean shirt, an MIT t-shirt, a few sizes too big and tossed the washcloth into the sink. He moved towards the door while Erik sat, a sunken feeling settling in his stomach. He really was an asshole.

M'Baku paused and turned to him, “As far as fucking, that could still be on the table." He smirked finally exiting, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

So he hadn’t completely fucked up the night by opening his fat ass mouth and scaring M'Baku off. Furthermore, there was still the possibility of him getting his world rocked by the human form of perfection. Erik just needed to relax, maybe let down his guard a little if he was ever going to get rid of the nagging feeling that everything he did would end in disaster. Taking his pants off and trading them for the grey sweatpants left out for him, he went in search for M'Baku.

He found what he was looking for leaning on the kitchen island, dressed down in only black sweatpants and Erik's chest stuttered. M'Baku was occupied with his phone so Erik didn't feel too bad about taking a moment to observe his defined body and wide shoulders, so strong and inviting Erik wanted to be wrapped in them.  
  
Without a second thought, he walked right over to M'Baku, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him. Erik's heart pounded fast in his chest waiting for some type of repercussion from M’Baku, would he kiss back push him away? Had Erik made a fool of himself? His mind began to panic but was interrupted when he felt the other man's lips roughly move against his. Strong hands lifted Erik and placed him on the island, this kiss was hard and passionate a release of sexual tension Erik didn’t realize suffocated him, he wanted this man in every way possible.

When they parted both men were breathless, panting into each others mouth as their foreheads pressed together. “I’ll tell you about me after, please take me to your room.” Erik pleaded, he was begging for sex, what was this man doing to him. 

M’Baku grinned, “I’m going to fuck you now.” He announced grabbing Erik’s hand and guided him up the steps to the bedroom. 

As soon as they were inside Erik gave him a gentle shove watching as M’Baku fell back into the sheets with no resistance. He wasted no time getting his hands in between M’Baku’s legs grinning when the man's breath hitched sharply. Erik’s hands got to work pulling the other man's dick from his pants, taking a moment to appreciate the impressive size before moving with quick strokes making sure M’Baku was erect before looking him dead in the eye and swallowing around his dick. 

“Fucking hell, Erik,” he grunted resting his hand on Erik’s head without force. 

Swirling his tongue and bobbing up and down Erik fell into a comfortable rhythm feeling his lips get slicker the longer he continued with the task at hand. He was far from a virgin and guessing by the mewls and grunts M’Baku involuntarily let slip from his mouth, his past regrets must be missing out now. He removed M’Baku from his mouth but his hand movements never slowed down while he dipped his tongue down into slit getting the bitter pre-come on his taste buds. M'Baku became more vocal grunting with gratification for Erik's skilled mouth.  
Whiles later Erik opens his mouth and took M’Baku down his throat again sucking harder than before, desperate to push him to his peak. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” M'Baku growls making small thrusts into Erik’s mouth. The hand that rested upon his head was long gone as M’Baku lifts himself up to look at Erik.  
“I’m gonna come,” he mewled hips stuttering.

Erik continued to suck adding pressure in certain spots with his tongue, making the man beneath him tense and thighs closed around his head. He was finally getting to see M’baku fall apart, though his lips felt swollen Erik bobbed his head faster placing a supportive hand on M'Baku's thigh to keep him grounded. 

A strong hand gripped at Erik's dreads followed by a string of endless curses and chants of his name as M’Baku twitched in his throat and released into his mouth. Erik sucked sloppily, working M’Baku through his orgasm before climbing up and straddling his hips.

“Come here now.” M’Baku rasped pulling Erik up to him for a lust filled kiss. His lips moved fast against Erik’s, teeth clicking as he worked on stripping all clothing keeping him from feeling the mans bare skin against his own. Once M’Baku had full access to Erik’s body he wasted no time ghosting his fingers along the sides of his skin, feeling goosebumps rise in his wake. As their hips rolled into each other Erik could feel M’baku starting to harden again.

"Damn, already?" Erik groaned biting his lip.

"Do you ever shut up," M'Baku taunted, moving to suck bruises onto Erik's collarbone, mouth forming a smirk when he shuddered. 

"You haven't given me a reason to," Erik teased back grinding into him. M'Baku rolled them over pinning Erik's hands above his head and Erik could have come right there if it wasn't for the fact that he needed this man inside him.

“I will be back, I must properly prepare you to take all of this.” M’Baku bragged standing from the bed, he took the base of his dick in his hands and giving it a slow stroke. Tease.

“Hope your bite is bigger than your bark,” Erik said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh trust me, after we're done you'll forget how to walk." He said and Erik decides he likes bedroom M'Baku, his humor was sexy and playful.

Breathless, Erik rested on his elbows with dilated pupils watching M’Baku stroll over to a closet to retrieve lube and a condom. When M’Baku made his way back to the bed Erik opened his legs and the taller man slipped through them, groaning when he felt Erik's legs tighten around his waist. With a quick movement, M’Baku slicked three of his fingers with lubricant and moved down to Erik’s entrance. 

Erik gasped at the feeling of the first finger, he hadn’t had sex in a long time so the contact of something penetrating him was missed. The second finger had Erik throwing his head back begging for a third, the man above him knew how to use his fingers. M'Baku transitioned between stokes and scissoring smirking in satisfaction as Erik’s body became more responsive, heat tightening around his finger.

With three fingers now working to stretch him open Erik couldn’t keep quiet even if he wanted to and when he felt pressure on the spot lightning coursed through his body. His hands released the sheets he had bunched in his fist and nails dug into the skin of M'Baku's back crying out in pleasure, his loud moans triggered a response from M’Baku because the man groaned, fingers working deeper and harder. 

“Fu-fuck, stop I’m gonna come,” Erik warned wanting to have M’Baku inside him before he reached his orgasm. M’Baku removed his fingers from Erik and the pair exchanged positions, Erik, now back on top.

“Lay back,” Erik whispered into M'Baku's ear sitting up and tearing the foil packet open with his teeth. He rolling the condom over M'baku dick, feeling it twitch around his fingertips.

M’Baku gripped Erik’s hips while slowly entering him, hands gripping tighter and tighter as he disappeared inside him inch by inch. They both let out satisfied moans when Erik was fully seated starring deep into each other's lust filled eyes. The feeling of having M’Baku inside of him was overwhelming, Erik had never felt so full in his life. 

They fell into a comfortable rhythm Erik’s hands splayed across M'Baku's chest as he worked on riding him, switching between bouncing up and down and grinding backing and forth. No matter what direction he moved M'Baku’s hands never left his hips, thrusting into him with grunted breaths. The sounds Erik made above him were a mixture of loud whimpers and moans as he sped up his movements, sweat forming on his skin. M'Baku's hands grabbed Erik’s round ass pulling him down for more solidified motions, Erik reacted arching his back further in pleasure. 

“So good,” he praised throwing his head back, enjoying the sensation of his body shaking from M’Baku’s thrust. He couldn’t remember a time sex was this good with anyone, ever.

M’Baku took one of his hands away from Erik’s ass to pull him into a kiss, lips moving frantically against each other but their rhythm didn’t falter as they fucked hard and fast. Erik closed his eyes falling deep in tune with rocking up and down the high friction making his thighs quake. 

“Just like that,” M’Baku panted voice rasped and worn out.

M’Baku sensing Erik’s approaching orgasm moved his hand between them and worked the man above him. Erik became desperate bucking his hips, the sensation was so right thrusting into M'Baku’s hand and then back onto his dick. Erik’s entire body shook violently as he came hard, with waves of pleasure rippling through him all his energy drained and he fell into M'Baku’s chest, body still shaking. The taller man flipped them over into a missionary position recklessly pounding into Erik’s heat, quickly becoming more vocal with each thrust. 

“Fuck, you’re so close, come on.” Erik’s lips brushing against M'Baku’s ear whispering words of encouragement purposely clenching around him. After a few more snaps of his hips, M’Baku came with a shout of Erik’s name followed by a string of curses and “Glory to Hanuman.” Erik moaned at the feeling of M’Baku pulsing buried deep in him, another wave of sensations coursing through his body. Exhausted, M'Baku carefully pulled out and fell next to Erik with a thud, both men staring at the ceiling. 

After taking a moment to come down from their orgasms, M’Baku got up and a disappeared out of the room. Erik sighed, he didn’t know what to think, if he was honest his mind a was a little fuzzy after his orgasm but he knew something was different. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of the man who’d just given him the best fuck he’d ever had in his years of life and that scared him. There was a deep part of himself that never allowed him to get too close to people, he never went into details about his life because it was pointless to get to know people everybody forgets, everybody leaves, and everybody dies. 

“I was going to offer you ice when you came from the bathroom, but I uh... got distracted,” M’Baku muttered, entering the room with an ice pack and wet rag. 

Erik smirked, “A good distraction I hope.” 

“Mind-blowing,” M’Baku responded with softness in his voice, he handed Erik the rag first letting him clean himself off before throwing him a pair of discarded sweatpants. Once they were clothed M’Baku laid on the bed beckoning Erik over, who gladly slipped into his arms.

The feeling that engulfed Erik was hard to explain, but something fluttered in his chest at the feeling of M’Baku’s breath tickling his ears while he leaned back into his tender touch. He made an embarrassing sound between a grunt and groan when M’Baku placed the ice on his head. It was the complete opposite of the man who was just above him holding his hips so hard he thought he might have broken a bone by the time they were finished. From how close they were Erik hoped M'Baku couldn’t hear his heart beating through his chest and if he could, Erik is glad he chose not to comment.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a one night stand kind of thing?” Erik asked bluntly. There was no reason for him to keep wondering when the only person with the answer was right behind him.

“This can be whatever you wish it to be,” M’Baku replied kissing the side of his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in the future. Hope you liked it.


End file.
